


Doki Doki School Shooting

by BrookeChiang



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeChiang/pseuds/BrookeChiang
Summary: Doki Doki Literature Club festival goes downhill fast...***Warning: Descriptions of Graphic Violence, maybe/kinda sexual violence, foul language Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, endorse school shootings**This is based on the Doki Doki Literature Club mod DDLC Sayori Shoots Up The Literature Club (Judgement Day), though with some changes





	Doki Doki School Shooting

Doki Doki School Shooting

***Warning: Descriptions of Graphic Violence, maybe/kinda sexual violence, foul language!

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, endorse school shootings

Dawn reached Sayori's house and knocked on the door. He didn't really expect an answer, since she wasn't picking up her phone.

"Sayori?" Like he had done many times before, Dawn pushed open the door to Sayori's house, and swallowed hard. "You really are a heavy sleeper…" One part of him was disbelieving he was actually doing this, another part couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was awaiting him.

He valued her deeply as his best friend, but he didn't have romantic feelings for her. He couldn't change the fact that he was falling in love with Natsuki. Yet here he was, going to wake her up in her own house… something a boyfriend would do.

But Dawn didn't have much recourse now. He knocked on her door. "Sayori? Wake up, you dummy…"

There was no response.

Dawn sighed. He really didn't want to enter her room like this, and he certainly didn't want to breach her privacy. But he was getting really worried, and he didn't have much choice. He gently opened her door. "Sayori-"

He was met with the sight of her ever-messy room. "Oh." Sayori wasn't there. Dawn surmised she might have woken up while he was on his way to her house. Dawn felt a bit like a idiot for barging into her house. "Heh, I guess she's old enough to look after herself. Better get back to school then. I still have a festival to prepare for!"

Dawn was turning to leave, when something in a half-open drawer caught his eye. "Wait… is that… a noose?!" What the hell was Sayori doing with a noose in her room? She couldn't be thinking about… could she? No, she couldn't be that sort of person…

Then again… Dawn thought back to the horrible exchange they'd had outside his house yesterday. Dawn had told her the frank, harsh truth- he certainly didn't want to lead her on falsely or give her false hopes. He realized her feelings had been hurt… and Sayori had already been suffering from depression… but he hadn't imagined it would be that bad. Dawn pocketed the noose and made a mental note to confront Sayori later. "I really have to get back to school now!"

On his way out, he glanced at his phone and noticed he had a text message from this morning. And it was from Sayori, no less. "Silly me…" He muttered. Sayori probably texted to tell him she was already on her way. It would've saved him a lot of trouble… no, wait, he wouldn't have found that noose and who knows what could have happened.

He checks the text… and furrows his brows in sudden anxiety at the weird message.

The text said, "You are alright, Dawn. Please, don't come to school. If you're already there, go home. NOW."

Did something happen? Now Dawn really had to get back to the club and ask what on earth that was about. First a noose and now a cryptic, dark message.

Dawn sprinted back to school and rushed into the club room, exhausted. He thanked his lucky stars when he saw Sayori sitting next to the other girls. It seemed he had worried for nothing. Still, he had to get to the bottom of that noose and that message at some point. Maybe not today though- it might be better to try and let Sayori enjoy the festival. It might be therapeutic for her.

"Hey everyone, I'm back!"

"Hey, Dawn!" Monika greeted.

"Dawn! I'm relieved you're here!" Yuri exclaimed. "I don't think I would be able to read my poem on stage without you being there!"

"What took you so long?" Natsuki chided, taking Dawn's arm. "We were waiting for you! We need to prepare for the festival, dummy!"

"Oh, didn't Monika tell you? Sayori wasn't here, so I went looking for her!"

"I think Sayori can look out for herself!" Natsuki pouted, a tinge of jealousy in her voice.

"I know, I know," Dawn sighed exasperatedly. "I was just a little bit worried."

Speaking of Sayori, she was looking at Dawn in a weird way. Unlike the others, she hadn't greeted him yet. But it didn't look like she was sulking or giving him the silent treatment after what happened yesterday. No, she was just staring at him, with a look akin to mild displeasure. This was very unusual for the Sayori that was usually a bundle of energy. And she didn't look happy to see Dawn.

Dawn hoped he could mend ties with her. Leaving Natsuki's side for a moment as the former went to tend to her cupcakes, he approached her and asked, "Hey Sayori! What took you so long this morning?"

"Oh… I still had to do some preparations for the festival…" Sayori said in a forced, strangled voice. It sounded rather unconvincing. "Forgot to do them yesterday."

"Look, listen, I'm really sorry about-"

"I don't want to hear it," Sayori cut him off abruptly. "It's over, okay? Over. It's all over."

Dawn thought that would be the end of their conversation, so he turned to go back to Natsuki's side.

That's when Sayori suddenly said, "Hey guys, can I speak to Dawn alone for a moment…? It'll only be a minute."

The other girls looked confused, and Natsuki even gave a suspicious squint, but they all nodded and filed out of the classroom.

Dawn was confused as well. "What… do you need, Sayori? Is this about-"

"Oh Dawn, you big idiot…" Sayori sighed. "I love you… but I realize I can't… make you love me the same way. To you, I'm just the girl next door. A friend but no more. That hurts… more than you know. Despite this, I still love you."

"Sayori…"

"Didn't you see my text message? You weren't supposed to come here today."

"I saw it on my way back here. I just didn't know what it was supposed to mean, you know?"

"Dawn… It's too late now. Today is the day. I'm… so sorry Dawn. I'm so sorry."

"What are you talking about- ?" Dawn felt anxiety welling up inside him. "Don't tell me you're thinking about-"

"Oh, Monika!" Sayori greeted.

Dawn looked up, startled, for he hadn't noticed Monika reenter the classroom. Sayori was already walking up to her. With the memory of the noose in mind, Dawn made a mental note to keep an eye on Sayori- he wasn't about to let Sayori harm herself.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting your chat, but we really need to get our preparations for the festival done." Monika remarked casually to Sayori. "We can't make our literature club look bad, you know?"

"I guess you're right…" Dawn sighed. He hoped this festival would help Sayori feel better. A couple of days ago, she seemed really excited about reading her poem to the other students. That was before everything started going awry… Sayori's depression seemed even worse than normal.

"So, I think we should revise our poems now," Monika continued. "Sayori, did you bring your poem? Because the file you sent me for the flyers seemed to be the wrong one. I had to throw all our flyers in the trash. Please be more careful next time."

"There won't be a next time…" Sayori muttered under her breath, staring at Monika is a strange way.

"Um, what did you say?" Monika asked.

"I mean… sure, Monika," Sayori forced a smile. "I would never forget to bring my poem on festival day. I wouldn't want to disappoint, would I?" Sayori's voice seemed strangely devoid of emotion. "Just… let me get the poem from my bag, okay?"

"Of course, but hurry up. We still have lots to do." Monika didn't seem to realize that Sayori was behaving oddly. Or she was pretending not to notice.

"Monika, do you think there's something wrong with Sayori?" Dawn asked her when Sayori went to the far side of the room.

"I guess she is kinda acting a bit strange today," Monika shrugged. "But you know Sayori, she often has problems with the 'little rain clouds' inside her head. I'm sure it's noth-"

RAT-A-TAT-TAT! A series of rapid, deafening gunshots erupted through the classroom.

"SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK!" Dawn screamed, leaping back instinctively.

Monika's lifeless body slumped to the floor, her head penetrated by a fusillade of bullets.

Dawn, who had been splattered by Monika's blood and brain matter, stared in horrified disbelief at his dead classmate. Thoughts of denial flashed through his head. Is this real? Is this a nightmare? Oh god, oh god, oh god… Wait, what? No, no, no, it can't be… her… why would she?

Sayori walked over casually, holding a H&K MP7 machine pistol, smoke coming out of its barrel. That was the "poem" she had got out of her bag.

"S-Sayori…" Dawn stammered.

"Sorry to disturb you, Dawn," Sayori's voice is unperturbed. "You shouldn't have come today. I warned you, you know?"

"S-Sorry, S-Sayori, I d-didn't know…" Dawn backed away in fear.

"Shush! It's too late for apologies!" Sayori dismissed, a sadistic and malevolent grin on her face.

"S-Sayori… you just shot Monika! You killed her!"

"Well, yeah, obviously, I can see that, dummy." Sayori scoffed. "Today is Judgement Day! Life is worthless, existence is meaningless! I told you how I really felt about life, about my depression! And when I came to you in my time of need, what did you do, huh? You friendzoned me! You invited Natsuki to your house, but not me? Why did you choose her? What is it that she has that I don't have, huh?! Is it because she's cuter? Because I'm too plain? Or are you into tsundere types? I fucking hate this world! My whole life is just cold, bitter hatred… In fact, I was this close to just hanging myself quietly in my bedroom… But then I had a better idea! See, I had a cousin with the yakuza, and he let he see, and even fire his illegal firearms stash a while back… this is JSDF issue, by the way. So for a while now, I've been watching footage of school shootings in America and ISIL terrorist killings in the Middle East, and practicing my shooting accuracy."

"So… you decided to shoot up your school?! Why… why couldn't you just see a t-therapist?! When did you… become some sort of edgy, school shooter wannabe?" Dawn was still having trouble coming to grips with the fact that his best childhood friend had become a total psychopath. That the Sayori standing before him was no longer the Sayori he'd grown up with. "Sayori, Monika was one of your friends! She didn't do anything to you, please stop this before more people get hurt!"

"She was not as innocent as you think," Sayori chuckled darkly despite herself at Dawn's naivete. "She was sabotaging me… made jokes about my suicidal thoughts. God knows how she knew about that… She told me that if I killed myself everyone would be happier…"

"Did… Monika really do that?" Dawn had a hard time believing the kind-hearted, charismatic Monika could be capable of such cruelty.

"Ahahaha- she… probably liked you too, Dawn," Sayori chuckled psychotically. "She was probably jealous of… whatever we had." Sayori stomped on the remains of Monika's head, smashing her face. "Fucking whore… human scum… skanky bitch..." She turned back to Dawn. "Anyway, I actually still want to die. But I'm going to die violently. This is the time of vengeance and no life is worth saving. And I will put in the grave as many as I can. It's time for me to kill... and it's time for me to die. Even so… I… I really didn't want to kill you. That's why I wanted you to stay away. But since you're here… it's too late to turn back. I'm so sorry, Dawn… but there's something oddly romantic about us dying together, don't you think?"

"Hell, no!" Dawn thought mentally. "You're psychotic! I'm going to live and save Natsuki so we can marry and have a family!" But he knew saying that out loud would be an instant death wish. He knew he had to buy time.

"Hey guys, are you done yet-" Natsuki called, as she and Yuri walked into the room at that moment. Both girls froze when they say Sayori holding blood-splattered Dawn at gunpoint. Then they saw Monika's lifeless body on the floor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ironically, it was Yuri who began screaming in terror. Everyone would have thought that Yuri would be the one who would have thoughts of shooting up the school. Ostracized from her friends, collecting knives, being all edgy, and cutting herself… but apparently that was just a stereotype.

Dawn bet nobody suspected Sayori would be a killer. She was popular and acted happy most of the time.

"So! Who wants to be next?" Sayori asked the two girls with mirthful glee as she turned her gun on them. "I know you both like Dawn. And even if I am going to die without ever getting him, I'll make sure neither of you get him either."

Shit, shit, shit! Dawn cursed mentally as a new priority came up in his mind. I have to protect Natsuki! "Yuri is cutting herself anyway, you should shoot her!"

"Yeah!" Natsuki jumped on the bandwagon. "Emos want to die, right?"

"W-WHAAT?! That's totally not true!" Yuri protested. "And I'm NOT an emo! Sayori, shoot Natsuki! She's just some brat who thinks manga is cool!"

"Oh, so you think self-harm is a better hobby than manga?!" Natsuki shot back.

"Well… at least I have parents that still love me!" Yuri blurted out randomly to prod Natsuki's mental wounds.

"You- your parents are probably the only ones who love, you, Yuri!" Natsuki screamed. "You have no life and no friends! Kill her, Sayori! No one would miss her anyways!"

"STOP! Shut the fuck up!" Sayori screamed. "I hate it when you two dumb shits argue! It makes my blood boil! RAGHHHHHH!"

An enraged Sayori turned her gun at Yuri and unleashed her rage, shooting Yuri right in the crotch.

"AUGHHHHH!" Yuri doubled over, grabbing the spot between her legs in agony.

"Jesus Christ, Sayori!" Dawn screamed, but Sayori just cast a disparaging glance at him. "Stop killing your friends! You're fucking insane!"

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Natsuki's eyes went wide, and abruptly, she dashed back toward the classroom door. "OH GOD, OH GOD-"

"Not so fast!" Sayori yelled, shooting wildly with her pistol.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Natsuki shrieked in agony as two bullets shredded into her right leg, one through the calf and one through the kneecap. She fell face-first on the floor as blood spilled from her wounds. Sayori then shot Natsuki once more in the left buttocks for good measure, eliciting another scream from the pink-haired girl.

Dawn turned even more pale as he realized not only was he still in the same room with Sayori, he was the only one the school shooter hadn't incapacitated yet.

"Now, back to you, Ronald," Sayori ignored Yuri and Natsuki as the two girls sobbed and writhed in excruciating pain on the floor. "It's just like the old times when we were kids, haha~ But I have to do what I have to do! It's your own fault when you didn't listen to my warning!" Sayori reloaded the ammunition clip.

"P-Please, S-Sayori…!" Dawn was on the verge of breaking down. "We- We're childhood friends! Y-You can't do this!"

"I'm afraid I can, Dawn," Sayori remarked eerily, almost mechanically. "Any last words?"

Dawn's eyes darted around as he thought fast, inching toward a chair, trying to think of some way to distract the killer.

"I- I got some l-last words, Sayori… it's that… I realized… I did love you after all. I… I guess I just never r-realized it…"

"Whaaaaaat? R-really? Even after THIS?" Sayori exclaimed, clearly taken aback, her mouth falling open. "I- I don't know how to feel about this…"

"Actually, no! Take this!" Dawn seized the chair he had crept next to and hurled it at Sayori with all his might. Losing all pretense of heroism, Dawn shouted. "Sorry… good luck, Natsuki, Yuri!… Cause I'm outta here!" Then he burst out the door and bolted down the hallway at top speed while Sayori was startled.

"DAWN! Stay here! Pleeaaase!" Sayori's frustrated screams followed him.

"Not a chance in hell!" Dawn thought, though he wished he had actually thought to keep himself in shape. He really couldn't run that fast. And unfortunately, a certain evil, school shooter friend could run faster.

Furthermore, the hallways not far from the club had a lot of people who were visiting for the festival, and he quickly found it hard to navigate.

"Everyone, get out of here! There's a killer with a gun! RUN!" Dawn screamed, but everyone just looked at him like he was crazy.

Then Sayori dashed into view, her eyes crazed. "There you are! Let me through, you worthless worms! That boy's MINE!" She let loose a stream of bullets at the crowd, and all hell broke loose.

People fled in all directions, while the wounded and dying screamed and cried on the floor. The floor was slick with blood, and as he tried to run Dawn slipped and crashed chest-first on the tiles.

"DIE, human scum!"

"People, would you keep your voices down! And no running in the hallways!" A teacher stepped out of a classroom right next to where Dawn lay, and for a weird moment, Dawn wondered if he was saved.

Then bullets peppered the teacher's chest and the woman collapsed, dead.

In a panic, Dawn scrambled up to try and flee again, two bullets smashed into his left ankle and shredded his Achilles tendon. Sickening pain shot through his leg, and a moment later, bullets punched into his right ankle as well. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Dawn screamed hysterically.

"Haha, I got you now, Dawn!" Sayori cackled. "To tell the truth, I was surprised how fast you ran! But I knew you couldn't get away! You never did do well in sports…"

She leaned down and grabbed the twitching, bleeding, and screaming boy by the lower leg and began dragging him.

"OH GOD, NO, NO, NO!" Dawn scrabbled with his fingers, futilely trying to get a grip on the slippery, bloodstained floor tiles.

"Oh dear, we can't have that, can we?" Sayori lifted her gun and shot Dawn through both arms.

"AUGHHHHHHHHH!"

"It's your fault for struggling so much." Sayori shrugged nonchalantly at the horrifying scene before her. "Just come along!"

The crazy girl dragged the shrieking Dawn by his ankles down the hall back toward the Literature Club's classroom, leaving a trail of Dawn's blood smeared on the floor.

"Now we're all back together!" Sayori exclaimed to the writhing forms of Yuri, Natsuki, and Dawn. "Who should I kill off first?" She looked at Natsuki, who was bleeding out heavily. "You've been shot awhile. It'd be a shame if you bled out before I could finish you."

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!" Natsuki shrieked as Sayori shot her through the ass three more times. Then a bullet punched through her upper back, silencing Natsuki, and the pinkette's head lolled on the floor.

"Okay, you next, Yuri!" Sayori pointed her gun at the moaning Yuri, still clutching her crotch. "You know, I've always hated you, you crazy bitch."

"You… evil… bitch…" Yuri managed to croak. "AUGHHHHH!"

Sayori opened fire, riddling Yuri's arms and lower abdomen with bullet holes. The purple-haired girl's slumped forward and she stopped moving… forever.

"Finally, my dear Dawn…" Sayori smirked. "You're going to pay for all the evil things you said to me…"

"Wait, wait…" Dawn gasped for breath, his words pained as he tried to keep himself together despite having suffered a total of seven bullet wounds. (Not that he counted; he only knew any movement of his limbs brought excruciating pain.) "I'm sorry… it was a lie, I do… I do actually love you, it's just…"

"SILENCE!" Sayori screamed, her eyes lighting up with rage. "Don't even try to pretend! You were never good at lying, you poor, dumb bastard! Even so… even so… I still love you, you know? I will enjoy killing you… painfully…"

"Fine… go… to hell…" Dawn was done fighting back. He knew there was no escape from his fate.

"After you." Sayori fired twice, shooting Dawn in the genitals both times.

"GAAAAHHH! AHHH! AHHGHH!" Dawn screamed with all his remaining strength and fell forward, writhing on the floor in indescribable pain. Eventually, the blood loss and agony was too much for him and he lapsed into unconciousness.

Sayori fired two more shots into his upper back to make sure he wouldn't survive till the arrival of paramedics.

"Now," Sayori thought. "I need to find more victims. I promised I would kill as many people as possible…" She hurried out into the hall, where blood-soaked bodies still lay strewn in the hall. She thought she say a couple stir feebly, so she fired a series of indiscriminate shots into the pile of bodies, then ran over to the hallway window.

Anyone able-bodied enough had fled outside, and Sayori could see some of them from her vantage point. Some were running around in a panic like headless birds, some were desperately asking for friends or loved ones, and still others were just staring around in confusion. Sirens ran in the distance, so Sayori knew her time was severely limited.

Idiots, scum, Sayori thought, and smashed the window with the butt of her gun, leveled it, and fired.

Bullets lanced out into the school courtyard, and several bodies fell. The remainder ran screaming, or dived for cover.

Sayori aimed, taking potshots at anyone she could see, but the majority of people had scattered too quickly to get mainly kills. "Damn it, I need to get down there!"

Sayori dashed for the nearest emergency staircase and clambered down, before bursting outdoors. She first made for the tables set up as stand for the festival, where she had seen a large number of figures take shelter.

The students hiding there widened their eyes in horror as they saw the bloodstained, maniacal Sayori running at them, machine pistol in hand. But it was too late.

A fusillade of gunfire cut into them and many fell, the lucky ones going out immediately, the unfortunate screaming and writhing in pain. Sayori kept running and shooting, making for the front gate.

She got there just as the police cars pulled up and armored officers piled out.

"DROP THAT GUN OR WE SHOOT!" They screamed over electronic megaphones.

Sayori froze… or pretended to… and slowly lowered her weapon toward the ground… then dropped to the pavement and fired upward! Bullets struck two of the officers dead center in front of her, wounding but not killing them (thanks to their body armor).

The other officers returned fire, striking Sayori in the back, arms, and legs.

"AUGHHHHH!" Sayori's pupils dilated as burning, searing pain stabbed through her whole body. Her grip on her weapon vanished and she grabbed at her wounds. She knew she deserved this, but the agony was more than she could take. She writhed and thrashed and screamed profanities at the police, the world, everything. "Dawn… help… please, save me…!"

A bullet struck her head, blowing her brains out. Sayori slumped forward, her eyes still wide open as she expired instantly, ending what was perhaps the deadliest non-war-related school massacre in modern Japanese history.

**This is based on the Doki Doki Literature Club mod DDLC Sayori Shoots Up The Literature Club (Judgement Day), though with some changes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Irrelevant Historical Fact:

On December 13, 2011, Nordine Amrani, a terrorist whose family was of Moroccan-origin lured a cleaning lady into his house and murdered her, before proceeding to open fire on Christmas shoppers in Saint-Lambert Square in Liege, Belgium with a FN FAL Belgian battle rifle from the rooftop of a bakery, and threw four M84 stun grenades. He killed five more people in the square, the youngest being a 1-year old boy, the oldest being a 75-year old lady. He then shot himself with a pistol before police could arrive.

Amrani had previously been sentenced to over four years in prison in 2008, convicted for illegally buying dozens of weapons (rocket launchers, assault rifles, sniper rifles), about 10,000 rounds of ammunition, and nearly 3,000 marijuana plants, and he had links to underground criminal groups. However, under pressure from the left-wing socialist regime of Prime Minister Elio Di Rupo (Socialist Party), the courts released him from prison in 2010, before he had even finished his already-light sentence.


End file.
